


La Vie En Rose

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I am so excited to write this, La vie en rose, Singing, Slow Dancing, Songfic, There will be fluff, aaaw, and this is such an adorable song, i don't know how to do this, i know that much, i know what it is going to be about, i watched how i met your mother season nine, it sounds so adorable, plus - Freeform, prompt, so even more feels, there are just so many options, these two need to happen, yas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr</p><p>Prompt! La vie en rose: Romanogers :)</p><p>Impromptu dancing lessons at midnight on the roof of Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! I'm so excited to write this! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/pyFXtZ4fDfQ
> 
> listen to that as you read...you won't regret it :)

  Natasha sat on the roof of the Avengers Tower gently strumming the cords of her ukelele. There, on top of the Tower she was safe. Safe from the world, safe from her demons, each second trying to claw their way to the surface. She went up their often, just to listen to music, play an instrument, sing, dance, anything she wanted. 

  The Russian had a natural talent of singing, dancing, and inevitably, playing musical instruments. She lost herself in the music whenever she played, she let herself relax, just enjoy the moment for what it was. 

  She began to hum in tune with the music, closing her eyes and swaying with the music, reveling in a rare moment of tranquility.

  Steve stood, hiding behind the door leading to the rooftop. He thought that Natasha's had the most incredible voice he had ever heard. It wasn't often that he saw her like this, carefree, happy. The soldier wanted nothing more than to give her a life free of her demons, free of her problems, her past. 

  The pair of them had become fast friends, he was sure they were almost as close as she was to Clint, if not closer. They spent afternoons watching movies and eating popcorn together. They worked seamlessly on missions. They were a force to be reckoned with. When they spent time together, it was so easy. They enjoyed each other's company, and the friendly banter that came with it. Most would have interpreted said banter as flirting, but when the conversation came up, both denied it.

  Natasha froze as she sensed someone's presence, 

  "You know, if you wanted to hear me play, you could've just asked," 

  She heard Steve chuckle from behind her, "I was a little scared to."

  "Aaw, c'mon Rogers, you know I don't bite," she paused and gave him a menacing smile, "That hard anyway."

  "Happy to hear that," he hesitated, "I was thinking you could give you my lesson now? If you aren't too busy of course."

  "Lesson?" Natasha asked, momentarily forgetting before her eyes lit up, "Oh yes! Of course!" she stood up quickly and picked up her phone.

  Steve smiled at her, and started walking towards the door, making his way back inside.

  "Where are you going?" she asked,

  "A-are we not going inside?" he stuttered.

  "Why would we? It's not like anyone will catch us out here," she took off her jersey,

  "But what if they do?" he blushed.

  "Then we'll carry on," she smirked as she sat down again and held her ukelele,

  "O-okay," his cheeks were pink, and it wasn't from the cold.

  Natasha pressed the record button on her phone, and lifted her index finger to her lips, motioning for Steve to keep quiet. The redhead began to play the small instrument. She played for about five minutes before standing up.

  At Steve's confused look, she clarified,

  "We can't do this without music."

  "I-uh- I thought you were supposed to imagine the music in your mind?" 

  Natasha chuckled, "Not at your stage, no. You still have a while to go," she patted him on the cheek, and took his hands in hers.

  He smiled down at the small woman, "Shouldn't you press play then?"

  "Don't get smart with me," she poked him gently in the chest.

  As the music started playing, Natasha took Steve's large hands in hers and gently placed one on her waist, while keeping the other in her own. She smiled when he moved his hand up so it was more in her midsection area.

   _Always such a prude._ She thought to herself,

  Steve noticed her smile, "What? We haven't even started yet and you're laughing at me."

  "Oh nothing," she smirked, "Now come on!" she smacked him gently on the arm, "Focus!"

  The blonde rolled his eyes, but listened nonetheless. 

  Natasha and Steve swayed gently under the stars, just enjoying the moment. When she got more comfortable, she took a step closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She had to admit, she liked spending time with the soldier. He wasn't like the others. He didn't walk on eggshells around her, he treated her like a human being.

  Steve rested his chin on Natasha's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It smelled like strawberries.

   _"Hold me close and hold me fast,"_ Natasha began to sing in time with the music,

  Steve listened intently to the assassin's rendition of one of his favourite songs.

   _"The magic spell you cast,"_ she continued,

   _"This is la vie en rose,"_ her husky voice complemented the song perfectly.

   _"When you kiss me Heaven sighs,"_  the Russian took a deep breath, mimicking the lyrics,

_"And though I close my eyes,"_

Steve had closed his eyes by now and smiled at the words,

   _"I see la vie en rose."_

_"When you press me to your heart,"_

Steve instinctively held her closer and felt her smile against his chest,

   _"I'm in a world apart,"_

_"A world where roses bloom."_

Natasha was completely lost in the music as she sang, pressed up close to Steve, his body heat radiating onto her. It felt so wonderful, so right.

   _"And when you speak,"_

She found herself thinking of Steve's voice,

   _"Angels sing from above."_

_"Every day words seem to turn into love songs."_

Natasha momentarily forgot her motto,  _Love is for children,_ as she allowed herself to think of a life outside of Avenging. A life where she could love, a life with Steve, she closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the moment for as long as possible.

   _"Give your heart and soul to me,"_

Her heart sank as she knew the song was coming to a close,

   _"And life will always be,"_  she paused, then continued, almost sadly,

_"La vie en rose."_

Natasha finished the song, and took a step away from Steve.

  The blonde man opened his eyes, missing the sound of her voice, and the feeling of her warmth pressed up against him,

  She hastily started to grab her things, but as she was about to walk off, Steve grabbed her arm gently.

  "You have a beautiful voice," he sounded so genuine,

  "Thank you," she paused, "You're the only one who's ever heard it."

  With that, she spun and walked away again, she couldn't let her feelings run rampant, they needed to be turned off.

  "I'm honoured! And I hope I can again sometime," he called after her, trying to make her stay,

  She stopped in her tracks, debating whether or not to make a colossal mistake.

  He noticed her hesitation,

  Natasha took a deep breath as she turned and walked slowly towards him.

  Steve felt his pulse rise as she neared, when she reached him she stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

  "Maybe you will."

  "I look forward to it," he smiled at her, trying to keep calm.

  The brief contact of their lips had made electricity surge through Natasha's veins, she was sure that wouldn't be the last time Steve would hear her sing.

  The music had still been playing, so Natasha softly began to sing again,

 

   _"Hold me close and hold me fast,"_

   _"The magic spell you cast,"_

   _"This is la vie en rose."_

   _"When you kiss me Heaven sighs,"_  

_"And though I close my eyes,"_

   _"I see la vie en rose."_

_"When you press me to your heart,"_

   _"I'm in a world apart,"_

_"A world where roses bloom."_

   _"And when you speak,"_

   _"Angels sing from above,"_

_"Every day words seem to turn into love songs."_

   _"Give your heart and soul to me,"_

   _"And life will always be la vie en rose."_

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that wasn't the lesson you were expecting right?  
> What did you think! I hope you like it Anon!  
> I'm sorry it's so short :/  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> As always, Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome! :)


End file.
